1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for efficiently storing compact discs. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus and methods for storing a compact disc in a portable, thin, flexible, three ply container so as to facilitate both physical and visual access to the disc and to printed and graphic information relating to the disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, compact discs (CDs) are sold and stored in well-known rigid and relatively thick plastic jewel boxes. Typical jewel boxes include removable inserts having one, or more, narrow title bars along at least one narrow edge to thereby permit the owner to find a particular compact disc when a number of the Jewel boxes are stacked, or stored, next to each other. Additionally, jewel boxes typically contain a large package insert listing the songs on the CD and showing a graphic illustration provided by artists.
CDs are thin and relatively rugged. The amount of protection that is provided by a jewel box is more than necessary in most circumstances. However, jewel boxes are unnecessarily bulky, thus limiting the number of CDs that can be carried or stored in any given carrier or cabinet.
Accordingly, relatively thin sleeves for storing individual CDs have evolved to protect the disc surface from dust, scratching and the like. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,731 by Youngs, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a plastic storage sleeve for CDs comprising a plastic cover having a pocket for a CD and another pocket for an information insert. However, the owner must pull a sleeve of this type out of a stack of such sleeves in order to see which CD is contained in any given sleeve.
Publications of general interest include U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,500 which teaches a package for a computer disk wherein a hinge portion includes an elongated channel for holding indicia identifying the contents of the package. U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,005 teaches a compact disc container wherein an identifier card can be connected thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,630 teaches an enclosure for a compact disc that is foldable once the container is removed from its merchandising holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,531 teaches a recording disc enclosure wherein visual symbols may be disposed upon portions of the enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,973 teaches a compact disc case having a flap with a detachable portion for use in mailing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,353 teaches a diskette filing system having an identification label.
A need remains in the art for a CD container which requires minimal storage volume while protecting the CD surface in a manner that permits the user to quickly identify and locate a CD without removing the container from a stack of such containers.